Karkat was right (Sollux x Reader)
by PurpleReaper
Summary: You go to hang out with your moirail, Sollux, but by the time you leave, you wont be moirails anymore (winkwinknudgenudge) i do not own Homestuck, all rights go to Andrew Hussie


You are (f/n) (l/n) and you are currently walking to your moirail's house, or hive, as he likes to call it. Your moirail is Sollux Captor, the bipolar hacker computer nerd. You have only known Sollux for one sweep, but that was enough time for you to develop a huge flush crush on him. You always tried to hide your feelings so you wouldn't ruin the relationship you already had. His cute lisp, his computer skills, just everything about him was lovable.

You reach Sollux's hive and knock on the door. You hear an annoyed groan and the sound of footsteps. You push a lock of your (h/c) hair behind your ear and tried to contain your excitement of seeing Sollux. The door opens and you see a grey face flushed with yellow. Sollux opens his tired looking eyes to focus on you. He immediately stands up straighter and tries to tidy his messy hair. This makes you giggle, because you made it clear to him that he must take care of himself. Whenever you come over, you always end up cleaning or cooking. You don't mind, though. Your a person who always likes to keep busy.

You follow Sollux down the hallway, up the stairs, and into his room. It's a complete mess, as usual. "Thorry about the meth." Sollux says sheepishly. You noticed that, in the past few weeks, Sollux has been acting a little strange. You decided to ignore it, but it was still lingering in the back of your head. "Don't be sorry. If your room wasn't messy, I would be worried." you say with a smile.

.:Sollux's P.O.V:.

"Don't be sorry. If your room wasn't messy, I would be worried." (f/n) says with a smile. She had a really pretty smile. That was just one of the things you began to notice about (f/n) recently. You always thought your relationship with her was pale. Recently, though, you wanted more. She was always there for you, she cooked for you, and she cleaned. Gog, she was perfect. You stare at her for what seems like forever. She stares back. "Uh, hello, Sol? you ok?" (f/n) asks. "Huh, what, oh. Yeah. I'm fine." you answer. "O-ok then, I'll just start cleaning." she says in that perfect sing song voice of hers. "Y-yeah, thounds good." you say shakily. You sit down in front of your husktop. You log onto trollian. Kk's been trying to talk to you.

CarcinoGeneticist (CG) began pestering TwinArmageddons (TA) at 13:22

(CG) HEY DIPSHIT

(CG) HEY ASSHOLE, ANSWER ME

(CG) FOR FUCKS SAKE, SOLLUX, ARE YOU THERE?

(TA) what the ever loviing fuck do you want, kk?

(CA) IS (f/n) AT YOUR HIVE?

(TA) ye2 2he ii2 here

(TA) why the fuck do you care?

(CG) DUDE YOU HAVE TO MAKE A MOVE ON HER

(TA) what are you talkiing about, vanta2?

(CG) ITS TOO OBVIOUS THAT YOU'VE BEEN FLUSHING FOR (f/n)

(CG) ITS ALMOST PAINFUL TO WATCH YOU STRUGGLE TO TALK AROUND HER

(CG) WATCH ONE OF MY ROMCOMS, ITLL HELP YOU

(TA) let2 get one thiing straiight, no one want2 to watch your god awful romcom2

(TA) whatever, iim goiing to hang wiith my moiiraiil

TwinArmageddons (TA) ceased pestering CarcinoGeneticist (CG) at 13:30

(CA) WHAT THE FUCK EVER, JUST TAKE MY ADVICE FUCKASS

You log off of trollian and look over at (f/n).

.:Reader's P.O.V:.

Sollux stands up from his computer. He looks at you with tired eyes. "Jeegus, Sol, are you ok?" you ask. "Yeth, itth jutht kk being an athhat." Sollux answers. "Lets watch 50 first dates." You exclaim. You, just like Karkat, liked romantic comidies. That was one of the reasons Karkat tolerated you. "Jeeguth, your jutht ath bad ath kk. But ok, only for you, my fair moirail." Sollux bows. You head downstairs and into the living room. You take tho movie out of your bag. You put in in the DVD player. You sit down on the couch next to Sollux.

~~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~

your in the middle of the movie. You and Sollux have unconsciously snuggled close together. You lay your head on his chest. His heart is beating extremely fast. You feel him move. He looks down at you, as if realizing your position. "O-oh thit, thorry (f/n)." he says, trying to move you off his chest. Feeling stubborn, you refuse to move. "No, I want to stay here, your warm." you say. "O-ok." Sollux gives up.

You stay like that for a few minutes until Sollux speaks. "Fuck thith thit." Sollux says. Then he grabs your face and smashes his lips on yours. You soon begin to kiss back. 'He tastes like honey' you think. His forked tongue finds its way into your mouth. Both toungues battle for dominance. You bite Sollux's bottom lip. Due to lack of air, you two seperate. "Matesprits?" Sollux asks, breathless. "Matesprits." you confirm. "Karkat was right." Sollux says, after a few minutes of silence. "What?" you say. Sollux only smiles and laughs.

**I hope you guys liked this quick little one shot. I'll be writing more, but I want to focus on shorter fanfics. I plan on making a sequel to The Devil's Game in late June ~ Miranda**


End file.
